


A Game of Insanity: First Act

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Apologies for that by the way, Canon-Typical Violence, Classmate Stupidity, Death, Didn't expect that did ya?, Dream Bubbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Game Shenanigans, God Tier, God Tiering, Hiveswap mentioned and implemented somewhat, Homestuck Craziness, Language, M/M, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale Triangle, SBURB, SBURB Fan Session, SBURB/SCHOB, SCHOB, Some offensive things, Temporary Death, Time Shenanigans, Troll Quadrants, Violence, crude language, mental breakdowns, non-binary characters, somewhat crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: Sburb, played with a group of friends is somewhat manageable and even preferrable. Sburb, played with people you hardly know or consider acquaintances is chaotic. But Sburb was only a fictional game from an webcomic right? There was no way it existed, nor for some characters to exist right?Wrong!The game exists, albeit a little different from norm but that was to be expected whenit brings three whole classes from three different schools and everyone in them!Your name is ANNE PANTELL, and if your classmates would stop being a bunch of IDIOTS along with your other friend's classmates and teachers and LISTEN TO YOU ALL, then maybe winning this game with everyone ALIVE is possible. Damn Scratch and his master to the ends of Paradox Space for punting you all into this; oh well. At least you experience the game in real life.But at what cost?





	1. ACT 1: Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.... School was out and this idea was on my mind for quite some time now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't be happening. 
> 
> It shouldn't be possible. 
> 
> And yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, boredom kicked in and this thing kicked out. 
> 
> Honestly this was on my mind for quite a while, also the names used in this fic may or may not be real but then again they're names which can be found everywhere and stuff. 
> 
> This is fanfiction and I'm only doing this for fun, also shout out to _**thefandombeckons**_ who's helping me with this fic :3 ~~as well as my other fics but theyre a huge and great help here thx tb <>~~

* * *

W-We... We can still... do this... I know... we can...

Yeah, y-yeah... I know...

Let... Let's go show that c-cueball headed fuck... what we can do

Now now, you three are making quite the hasty decision.

F U C K O F F  S C R A T C H

BANG

AND DIE!

Oh dear, tsk tsk; now _that_ simply cannot happen...

* * *

** Group Chat: Nicely Dead **

PsychoHell: bluuuuuuuuh

TalkBeenary: tf, ph why are you still up

MindCrack: isn't it like 11 at _night_ over there 

RealZeal: Almost forgot about the timezones for you haha, but seriously what's wrong cutie

PsychoHell: didnt i tell you all that the school had some shit to do for some reason tonight.  
PsychoHell: all, well not all, but most of my classmates are here too.  
PsychoHell: this is suspiciously starting to look like an impromptu school slumber party, right jhey?

PandaArts: :/ mhmm  
PandaArts: who knows yet tho ;>~>

KilledKarma: rip

BookedGenre: Is the school still having those? I thought they stopped that after the senior high got into trouble.

PsychoHell: i thought so too but here we are, in uniform (for some fucking reason) with our stuff in the classroom

PandaArt: kev come back we miss u T^T

RealZeal: Sorry hun but he's trapped here with me ;)

BookedGenre: Hahaha, I miss you guys too but it's been fun here with Ali  
BookedGenre: You guys are planning to come here for the summer right? You can visit us all then.

PandaArt: but its so faaar awaaay ToT

PsychoHell: she's got a point  
PsychoHell: anyway, they made us pack some stuff like a few clothes and shit some snacks and necessities but i stg if this is just some surprise sleep over  
PsychoHell: actually nvrmind its p obvious that this _is_ a gogdamn sleepover bc some of my classmates have carried some pillows n shit  
PsychoHell: jhey included

PandaArt: :ppp  
PandaArt: ur just jealous its so fluffy X3

JestDroll: Hahaha

BookedGenre: Heya Maddi

JestDroll: Sup

TalkBeenary: the ceiling

PsychoHell: the stars

KilledKarma: the sky :P

JestDroll: haha _very funny_

TalkBeenary: were hilarious

MindCrack: sure you are

TalkBeenary: shoosh you

RealZeal: So what's going on with everyone?

PsychoHell: dumb class sleepover

TalkBeenary: lunch

BookedGenre: Same with us then, with Emma and the others; lunch that is, no sleepover here

PsychoHell: good, eat when hungry sleep when tired

KilledKarma: arent u tired? you usually sleep at like, 7 and stuff

PsychoHell: insomnia kicked in tonight, sides, cant sleep with all my classmates making noise

PandaArt: same

MindCrack: rip

JestDroll: rip

TalkBeenary: rip

KilledKarma: rip

BookedGenre: Rip

RealZeal: Rip

PsychoHell: thx guys, feeling the love here

PandaArt: XP meanies!!

* * *

You sigh as you lounge back into your arm chair, bored as can be. Your friend pouts beside you as she continues talking but for now, you are content to watch the chat go untill you have to put your input.

Your name is ANNE PANTELL, you are 15 years old and right now; you are wondering what is going on with this DUMB SCHOOL you are in.

It was out of nowhere, your teacher suddenly said to come to school tonight for a SURPRISE; suspicious but given the fact that your school is like that it actually isn't much of a surprise. Being told to come to school all of a sudden that is, you have no idea what the surprise the teacher has in store for you all. 

It might be something stupid, it usually is most of the time. 

You didn't even want to be here, you'd rather be at home right now but the points and grades were pretty high for you to come here. You were already slacking off for the written part of the school year, might as well make it up by participating in shit like this. 

Your friend beside you snickers as she banters in the group chat, you grin as you read through it.

Beside you is your artful friend, JHEYUSSE VICENTE. She is also 15 years old, and the only close friend in your class; the kind of close that you're in a group chat with her with the others. She was a recent addition to your group of friends, you were happy that she transferred back into your school after a whole year of being a loner. 

Your other friend, KEVIN TAKAMARU, used to school here as well a couple of years ago but transferred abroad. Luckily enough; he transferred into ALI'S school, the two made fast friends and Kevin was added into the group. 

It's nice to know your friends aren't alone in their schools, just as it's nice to know  _you_ aren't alone in  _your_ school. 

Jheyusse, or Jhey as you and the others mostly call her, was the only friend you could be this comfortable with in real life. The other 'friends' you had in this class, not so much, a couple come close but in the end weren't as close to you as Jheyusse and the others were. 

You couldn't wait till SUMMER, where you could finally go to AMERICA and VISIT EVERYONE. Especially both ELLA and EMMA, your two best friends who attended the same school, along with RYAN who was Ems' boyfriend and MADDI who was Els' girlfriend; you liked to tease both of them for their flushes. 

That's right, you and your friends use TROLL QUADRANTS to describe your relationships; that and Ems tended to use TROLL VERNACULAR to swear sometimes, the webcomic HOMESTUCK has influenced you all. 

Or mostly, you, Ems, and Els, who are hardcore Homestuck fans who know the webcomic and all its assets. The others liked it too of course, but weren't as commited to it as you three are, you three are the Homestuck Pros in your group. 

At any rate, currently you are in your classroom with Jhey and your other classmates. Who would  _not shut up_. 

They're gossiping on what SIR LASAGO has in stored for you, the surprise you mentioned earlier. SIR LASAGO FANTEO is your advisor, the teacher in charge of your class and your ENGLISH TEACHER. He is 24 years old, one of the youngest in the school's faculty. 

"Nakita mo si Sir? Asa na siya?" 

"Ambot na asa siya, wala siya naka ingon so group chat sa Messenger." 

You mentally translated that, your classmates are asking where Sir Lasago is, they don't know where and he's not answering the class chat in the Facebook app of Messenger. 

You also forgot to say, your school is located in THE PHILIPPINES. A place where laws are much looser than America's, it's a nice tropical country good for summer but you'd rather be in America seeing your friends regardless of the negative things there. 

You've spent nearly a decade here and you  _still_ haven't really grasped the Filipino culture and language like a pro, you don't see the point; it's all interesting and stuff but you are quite jaded towards it and more American influenced via your Dad who is also very jaded to the Philippine culture. 

There are many times he and you have spotted the stupidity of it all, however you deal with it as you can and just continue on with your lives. 

"Hey Anya!" 

You look up from your iPad to see HANNAN KIMURA, your class president who is 16 years old as of this year. She has Japanese genes in her like yourself but has lived her whole life in the Philippines, her and her younger brother HAZAM KIMURA, who was goofing off in the classroom even though he wasn't part of your class. 

Why was he here anyway? He isn't part of your class, sure he's part of your grade year but his class was class 9 UNITY, your class is 9 ABILITY. Eh, he probably came here because of his sister, or his parents didn't want to deal with him alone in the house; he  _was_ a troublemaker even though he was the top of his class. 

"Everything okay here?" Ah Hannan, ever the responsible president; she has never failed to earn her part as Class President or the rare moment of Vice-President ever since you were all in grade school. 

Jhey answers for you, "Yep! Thanks for asking Hannan but we're fine!" She chirped. 

Hannan nods, adjusting her glasses and typing something in her iPad, "That's good, just let me know if something's wrong. Also, it's good you're here, Jheyusse can you check the attendance?" Jhey nods, she was the class Secretary even though she was given the title against her will; but majority voted for her so she has no choice. 

Hannan looks at you, "And Anya, can you keep an eye on everyone here for a moment? I'm going to go find sir." 

"Sure thing Hannan, I'll let you know if anything happens." She leaves. 

You sigh as you watch her leave, you  _really_ need to tell everyone you aren't comfortable with everyone calling you  _Anya_ anymore. 'Anya' was a nickname given to you from your Dad, after the both of you watched the movie 'Anastasia' while you were a young babe, a name your Dad wanted to give you but your biological mom gave you 'Anne' instead. 

So Dad began to call you 'Anya' as a nickname, back when you were a kid, you weren't called 'Anne' so you actually thought it was your actual name; you didn't find out about your actual name until you were signed up into this school as a Grade 1 student halfway through the school year; you were bullied in your last school and you Dad pulled you out and enrolled you in your current school as a result. 

Much to the dismary of your Grandmother, the school before was a family attended school, your family in the Philippines  _always_ attended it  _and_ graduated from that specific school for generations. 

Your Dad said, and you quote, "I don't care, if she's getting bulled I'm pulling her out. You can either suck it up and deal with it or whine and pester me but I'm not changing my mind." Unquote.

No joke, right into the face of your Grandmother who sputtered and still, to this day, complained about it. Though not as much as she did years ago. 

Anyway, as you grew up you still went by 'Anya' by everyone you knew but... lately, you've been giving it thought and you don't want to be called that by  _everyone_. Only the people you're close to and care about should call you that, and it's been a bit comfortable you have to admit being called that by everyone you meet; it's why you've been introducing yourself as Anne from now on. 

Though your classmates were stubborn and called you 'Anya' anyway since most of them were from your grade school years and were apparently so comfortable to calling you Anya. 

At some point you're going to have to put your foot down. 

You look around your classroom, it was a medium room; enough to fit about 30 armchairs for each supposed student. Currently the armchairs were pushed to the sides of the room, giving space to the middle where some of your classmates who brought sleeping bags as well as small mattresses were currently are. 

The classroom itself held 26 people, including the teacher, two other students dropped out during the school year and one was only a temporary transfer from abroad. Though with Hazam's appearance, there are 27 people here, but then again Sir Lasago is not here so, 26. 

There were 15 boys and 11 girls. 

Remembering correctly, in Ems' school there were 9 girls, 3 non-binary's (Ems, Els and Maddi) and 15 boys, that's 27 people; 28 including their teacher. 

Ali's school had 9 girls and 11 boys, making it 20 students, 21 with teacher. 

You mused at the amount of students before you break out of your thoughts as Jhey nudges your side. 

"You okay?"

You nod, "Yeah I am." Turning away from your classmates, you look at your iPad and decide to join the conversation again. 

* * *

TalkBeenary: um  
TalkBeenary: what

PsychoHell: what's going on, i spaced out for a moment sorry

KilledKarma: it fine, but rn teach chelser is conin im w a  _laptop_

MindCrack: she doesnt bother with that its usually paper and books

PsychoHell: huh

PandaArt: maybe its movie time??? >.>

JestDroll: No, Miss Chelser isn't the type of teacher to do movie time unless some other teach told her to

PandaArt: oh  
PandaArt: what is it then?

TalkBeenary: idk

MindCrack: hol up shes talkin  
MindCrack: smthn abut a game and a prank????? what?? she doesnt do that  
MindCrack: not during school hours maybe

RealZeal: ????

BookedGenre: This seems awfully suspicious

PsychoHell: weird  
PsychoHell: hold up our teach is comin in

PandaArt: finally! >:P

* * *

You look up as your teacher, Sir Lasago and Hannan come in.

You and Jhey sit up straighter in your arm chairs as your classmates immediately quiets and greets him as he comes in... with a laptop underneath his arm and a thin square package tucked between the laptop and his own iPad. 

... What. 

You and Jhey share a look and try to peek at your group chat, only for Lasago to clear his throat as he settled at the podium at the front of the class while looking at everyone with stern eyes. 

"I would like  _all_ iPads to be closed and put away." Some of your classmates follow his orders, the stubborn ones and playing online games don't bother but you all freeze when he says it in a serious and almost very scary voice. " _Now_." The boys and some girls reluctantly follow his orders, closing their devices and giving him their attention. 

You and Jhey reluctantly follow, you don't want to chance him confiscating your iPad even though you so desperately wanted to talk with your friends about this whole predicament. 

Sir Lasago looks pleased, "Good. Now, good evening everyone and thank you for coming this late at night. And- _Faith, Pong, Bain I said closer your iPads_. Do you want me to confiscate them?" 

AMPONG, BAIN and FAITH look sheepish as they close their iPads. They never really did listen to the teacher, not always. FAITH CUAMO was an asian looking girl the same age as you, 15 years old, but she acted like a rowdy and rude male most of the time and was someone you really hated during the school year, subtle and not so subtle jabs to your weight, making fun of you behind your back, you never got her deal about all that bullshit she pulls on you. It was worst at the begininning of the year, but you're lucky she toned it down as the year went by; you still very dislike and border on hate her.

AMPONG REYES was a full out dark skinned Filipino boy, one of the loudest troublemakers in your class among the boys. 16 years old and notorious for bugging and being rude to teachers,  _especially_ to your math teacher MISS QUEEN BARO, who was thankfully not here.

LEONARDO BAIN was half American, half Filipino; but like the others he grew up solely in the Philippines. 15 years old, no one called him Leonardo, he preferred his last name for some odd reason. He and the boys (plus Faith) made crude and cringy jokes about 'niggas', 'fags', 'homos', more and making American slang 'fun' Filipino slang. He and the others even make fun of his own skin color because of how dark it is, you found it cringy and ignored it because even if you speak up; no one would really listen to the outcast of the class. 

" _Sorry sir_." The three said together, wearing sheepish but not-really apologetic smiles aimed at your teacher. Who deadpans at them but continues nonetheless. 

"Now, the reason why you're here. It was suddenly decided to have a class sleepover for Grade 9 Ability, don't ask me why I don't know." He said quickly through the voices of questions that came from your classmates, "Again,  _I do not know_ the reason why we're having this sleepover, I would have asked the other teachers but yesterday was very busy. I'm only glad that the teachers got your parent's approval for this _before_ today, though they did it without my knowledge." 

There were murmurs of confusion among your classmates, your parent's approved of this sleepover? And they didn't tell you all it was a sleepover? Well, that would explain somewhat on why they let you all come here and stay for the night. 

"Yeah but what's the point being here." Deadpanned one classmate sitting a few chairs from your other side. 

BENJAMIN PHANTAS, 15 years old and a male classmate you actually tolerated enough to even call a 'friend'. He was smart, one of the top of the class, and you could relate to him because he was pessimistic and realized more about reality than the others. 

Speaking honestly you _had_  had a crush on him before; but that crush died due to malnourishment and the realization that you had no chance anyway because he had a girlfriend that was not in the school and the fact you were iffy on the subject of dating. The subject of dating was something you cannot comprehend nor see yourself in, so you let the crush die and focused on teasing your friends on  _their_ dating relationships. 

It was fun. 

Sir Lasago goes on as if he never heard Benjamin, "Anyway, I was told and instructed by a very special person who gave me this very laptop and this set of discs, I believe he is a game developer and is asking 9 Ability specifically to help test out his new game." He says with a smile, lifting the laptop and thin brown and square package, you squirm in your seat, feeling uncomfortable and nauseous all of a sudden. 

A dark feeling in the pit of your gut. 

Naturally however, your classmates are surprised and cheered at the fact, loudly proclaiming their thoughts of joy to the teacher and begging for the chance to play first. 

Jhey notices your discomfort, and grabs your arm in an act of comfort. 

"Hey, are you okay Anya?" You breath in deeply and nod. 

"Oi! Settle down everyone, settle down!"  

At his stern voice and glare, your classmates settle down but the feeling in your gut is gradually getting worse. 

You want to open your iPad and talk to your friends, talk with your moirails; they'd help. 

Your mind blanks for a moment, at least you think so, because suddenly the classroom tv is on and showing the laptop desktop via BlueTooth. You heart jumps into your throat as you see something on the desktop, something  _familiar_. 

"Actually, this person asked specifically for one of you to do the honors of starting the first disc. Anya, will you please come here?" 

Your head snaps to your teacher's face, a look of disbelief on your face while his had a small smile on it. An unsuspecting smile, one that was a bit confused as you are, you can hear your classmates exclaim their disbeliefs and protest. 

"Si Anya sir?  _Ngano?_ _!_ "   
"Ako ra sir, me me! Pick me!" 

==> Kid, Stand up

You stand up almost robotically, what are you doing? You, you don't want to move!

==> Walk up there and do what he says

N-N... 

You head towards the podium, feeling the eyes of everyone in the classroom. 

You feel like throwing up. 

Sir Lasago nudges you towards the laptop, the side opens to reveal a place to put the disc in. He hands you the square envelope slash package, its blank on both sides and with trembling hands you open it. 

Your heart skips a beat as you take out  _three discs_ , wait three? 

Yes, three. 

There were three discs, two of them very familiar but different, one; not so much. 

"I think this is the first disc, please start Anya, we don't have all night." Chimed your teacher, you want to refuse, you  _know_ what this is and you're praying it's just a prank, just a prank or maybe like a fan made thing like Hiveswap, a fan made secret project that you've heard  _nothing_ about. Something harmless.

Because Sir Lasago puts down the other two discs and gives you one black disc, with a white logo in the middle. A  _very similar logo_ to the game of... SBURB. 

However instead of a house with four squares... The logo had was a rectangular building with 12 squares underneath. Twelve squares, and one had a smaller square almost popping out. 

You... 

You hope it's a fake, it probably is. Haha, no need to worry, no need to panic. 

Sburb was a fictional cool game from a webcomic. It was fantasy, nothing to mull over, it wasn't real. 

==>Put the disc in kid

You...

==>Now

You put it in, the disc slot slides back into the laptop. The machine whirrs and a window pops up. 

Sir Lasago speaks, you listen as you stare at the screen with wide eyes and clenched fists. 

"I don't know much of the game itself, there are three discs. The game developer said we would need the three, don't ask me on how the game works because I have not played it myself, now the first disc Anya has put in is-"

Your mouth opens and you interrupt him as you stare at the open window. 

Loading CLIENT PLAYER server disc... 0%

"It's the client disc." 

Your teacher turns to you in shock, "Um... that is correct my dear, but how?" 

You turn to your teacher, a dead look on your face that begins to frighten him and the others a bit and ask in an equally dead voice. "Sir, what is the name of the game? And the name of the 'game developer'?"

He frowns. 

You continue, "Is it by chance called... 'Sburb'? The game?" 

He looks at you shocked again, "Yes, that is what the game developer called it at first, however he changed the name to 'SCHOB'. Strange but it's his game, tell me Anya, how did you know?"

"The game developer, what did he call himself?" You ignore his question with your own, dread in your voice, body, and mind.

You hear Jhey gasp in shock. She  _knows_. 

The window is loading, quickly so, the time is near.

Sir Lasago frowns at your rudeness but answers anyway, "He called himself Doc Scratch." 

You surprise everyone in the room as you burst into hysterical laughter, there are sounds of concern but you don't care. 

It takes a moment for you to calm down enough, you look at your teacher with a sardonic smile as the window pings. 

Connection established... 100%... 

W e l c o m e to S C H O B

"I've doomed as all." 

The door bangs open, scaring everyone, including you. You look at the person who opens the door and gape.

"Dad?!" 

Your father, JACK C. PANTELL, call him JC, has burst into the room carrying a bag and looking concerned. "I'm here, what's wrong?" He practically demands. 

You sputter at him, "What?  _What are you doing here?!_ " 

He looks at you in confusion, "You told me to come here, that you were in trouble, what's wrong?" 

You're struck with confusion and dread, you have suspicions but everything's happening so fast. 

"I-I.." 

" _Anya!_ " Jhey screams, jumping up and clutching her iPad, grabbing everyone's attention as she quickly goes to you, " _Anya look!_ " 

It shows the group chat. 

* * *

 

TalkBeenary: idfk whats going on, something about a game??? i dont like this  
TalkBeenary: wait shit

MindCrack: wait why is emma bein calked up

KilledKarma: i dunno shoosh

RealZeal: Uuum guuuys 

BookedGenre: Something is totally up because first Emma's teacher comes in with a laptop, then Jhey's teacher comes in with a laptop and now OUR teacher is coming in with a laptop!

KilledKarma: SHTI

MindCrack: oh fuck  
MindCrack: thats gotta be a joke

JestDroll: I dont think it is, crap

PandaArts: OUR THING SAYS CLIENT PLAYER HALP

JestDroll: Emma says  
Jest Droll: server player  
JestDroll: Oh shit

BookedGenre: No _way_ , this has to be a joke

MindCrack: across three diffrent schopls?????

PandaArts: IT FINISHED LOADING AND NOW ANYAS DAD IS HERE

TalkBeenary: we know

RealZeal: What

PandaArt: ??????!

TalkBeenary: look

TalkBeenary sent pic schobserver.png

BookedGenre: Holy fuck

PandaArt: AAAAAAAH

TalkBeenary: ... hi ans  
TalkBeenary: your reading this rn right  
TalkBeenary: you know what we have to do  
TalkBeenary: clear the middle of the room and heads up

* * *

You jolt, jumping into action, ignoring the concerned shouts as you go to the middle of the room, tugging away the mattresses, the sleeping bags and your classmates sitting there. 

"OUT OF THE WAY, STAY AT THE SIDES!" You scream, pushing your classmates to the sides, much to their protest. 

"What?!"  
"Anya what the fuck?!"  
"Anya what are you doing?"  
"Na buang na siya!" 

You ignored them,  _especially_ the jab at your sanity from Faith, you'll deal with her later. 

"Anya, what's wrong?!" You're grabbed by your Dad, who's looking at you in concern, you want to cry but now is not the time. 

"We need to get ready."

"Ready for what?!"

**_BANG_ **

Everyone screams in fear as all of a sudden, a huge machine is put in the middle of your classroom. It's the alchemiter, you look at it grimly and your response brings silence to the room.

"To play a game." 

==>Be 'Emma' a few minutes earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you're looking forward to the next one because I certainly am!
> 
> I know, I know, new story and all that but I couldn't help it! Besides, I have all the time in the world now that school's over and done, I can do this. 
> 
> Anyway, later guys!


	2. ACT 1: Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter incoming! 
> 
> There's going to be a lot of things I have planned for this story ;]
> 
> Also, wow, a lot of characters in this story; 70+.  
> Each chapter is going to introduce about 5 people until everyone's introduced.

* * *

==> Be 'Emma' a few minutes ago

You are now EMMA WEBLEY from a few minutes ago. 

You are EMMA WEBLEY, a 13 year old non-binary teen and currently you are laughing because of the onslaught on your best friends and one of your moirails, JHEY and ANYA. The one where you and the rest of your friends simultaneously said 'Rip' at the same time much to the disamusement of the two.

"Hahaha, poor Jhey and Anya." Laughed your other palemate, ELLA TURNER who was the same age as you and also non-binary. 

The both of you share a grin, finding amusement in causing your shared and third moirail's exasperation. A little revenge for her endless teasing when it came to their red relationships. 

Speaking of red relationships; your MATESPRIT, RYAN FLETCHER, laughs with you two. Ella's MATEPSRITE MADDI PRESTON laughs with you as well, and was bantering with Jhey as Anya seemed to withdraw but was still online. 

Maddi was another non-binary, Ryan was comfortably male and both were the same age as you two. The four of you were the youngest speaking of the group, Ali, Kev, Jhey and Anya were a couple of years older being 15 and all. 

Though age didn't matter when it came to your group, you all enjoyed each other's company and online chats. 

You were excited for summer though, with Anya and Jhey having the great opportunity to come to the states and hang out in real life! 

Just had to deal with a few more months of bullshit, luckily you have Ryan, Ella and Maddi there along the way. 

Currently you and your friends were in your classroom for lunch, and in a rare moment; so were all your other classmates. Usually most of them went out to eat somewhere else but it was just one of those rare days of everyone in the classroom for free period. 

At least things were relatively peaceful, not too loud that it was grating and annoying to you and the usual troublemakers of the class were calm for the time. Which was... actually a bit suspicious if it weren't for the fact that maybe they were calm was because they actually had homework to do, putting it off until the last moment. 

"Man, this is a rare day isn't it?" Maddi deadpanned from their seat at their table, they were all done with their lunch and were now just enjoying the time they had left before the next class started; which was chemistry actually. "It's not too chaotic, everyone's here, no one's picking anything. I mean, when was the last time lunch was spent this quiet and there  _wasn't_ a fight nearly happening?" Wiping the lenses of their glasses as they looked around. 

They had a point, but they weren't complaining. 

"I don't know, I just hope it lasts until the class starts and that no one starts anything." Ryan replies, glancing at you for a bit, you did the mature thing and gave him a clear look at your tongue as you  _did not_ pout at all. 

"I don't start shit, I just finish it!" You retort with a haughty look that gives your boyfriend a smirk. 

"My matesprit, ever the social justice warrior." 

You give him a peck on the cheek on a whim, "Damn right I am." He's deliriously happy, it's cute.

Though you give Ella a glare as they make this annoying sound with their mouth, " _Awww,_ that's so cute, I'mma tell Anya she'd love this~" they sang, you scowl at her, "Don't you dare!" You warned as Maddi laughs. 

Sometimes you wonder why you're moirails with too relentless teasing little shits, then you realize that they're both dorks and you yourself are a dork, you're all dorks and dorks stick together. 

"You dicks having fun here?" You turn to see JANNETE ROHAN, a mexican classmate of yours that you are somehow friends with despite her strange commitment to the word 'dick' in half of her sentences, but then again you're friends with Ella, Anya, and the others so. She had olive skin and long black hair that she kept free on most days but today it looks like she was tying it in a bun. She was cool, a proud feminist and a good friend of both Ella and Ryan for one most reason,  _memes_. 

You swear, just as you are fluent in puns, Jannete, Ryan and Ella were fluent in memes. 

Jannete sits down beside Ryan, her lunch nearly done and eaten in her hands, she looks annoyed. "Mind if I sit here with you guys? The dickheads known as Alex and Breck are chasing away my appetite." She says with a look of disgust, a look you mirror at the mention of those two. 

ALEX HELEKA and BRECK PENDALY were two troublemakers of the class you absolute  _hated_ , you remember the reason why you managed to bond with Jannete in the first place. Your mutual distaste over the two, more so on Breck then with Alex since Alex was more of a nuisance that just gets on your nerves for reasons unknown. 

Alex looked a bit like Jannete with his black hair and olive skin but he wasn't mexican, he was obsessed with sweaters and was typically wearing one most of the time. He jokes around a lot but is usually sarcastic and self-deprecating, maybe it was the way he was so depressed but manages to hide it so well that got on your nerves, or the way he kept joking about you and a certain other classmate whenever you two went into a SJW defensive moment, it was somewhat funny but just annoying as heck. Who knows. You don't really care, preferring to just ignore him outright. 

Breck, Breck was a jock-ish kid, swoopish brown hair, freckles, athletic and talkative. But the reason why both you and Jannete had problems with him was the fact he was a racist, very anti-social justice warrior, lazy in a sense that he'd prefer to social shit and video games instead of  _doing something productive_ , says the 'N' word too much (you don't like saying it, you would  _never_ say it like he does) and the worst part of his personality was his jokes...  _about racism and rape_. 

_WHO THE HELL JOKES ON RAPE?!_

Yeah, he's not a favorable guy.

Anyway, Jannete was more than welcome to sit you guys to get away from those two. 

You look around and spot them, joking around a bit loudly but thankfully were at the otherside of the classroom and thus far away from you. 

"So, what's got you all in a funny mood?" Jannete asks as she continues to finish her lunch. 

Ella snickers, "Just messing with a couple of friends of ours." They reply, grinning at her. 

You smile as you focus back to the group chat, looks like Anya was hanging back for a bit in the chat. And somehow it delved into discussing Kevin's Severus Snape wand he brought to school for some reason. Huh, you didn't know he had a Severus Snape wand but cool! 

Rest in peace Alan Rickman, good actor, best Severus. 

"Hey it's Miss Chelser." 

You blink and look up at Maddi's comment, you look in confusion as MISS CARRI CHELSER comes in the room. Which was weird since her period just ended when lunch came in. Miss Chelser was a classy woman in her early forties, white-tan skin, short brown hair, she was strict but fair. One of the better teachers you've had so far into the school year. 

You type in what's happening into the chat, ~~_a conversation that was seen in the last chapter_~~. 

"Afternoon class." Chelser said sternly, silencing the confused and curious murmurs of your classmates, "You may be wondering what I'm doing here again after lunch. Your next period teacher is currently absent and for some reason unknown to myself, the school has suddenly recieved a request from a game developer for this class specifically to play a game he has developed. And no, it is not a prank."

You frown and something bad settles at the bottom of your stomach, you have a bad feeling about this. 

Your classmates clamor and make a ruckus, wanting to be the first one to play the game but you ignore them in favor of looking at the group chat, your stomach rolling as you read Jhey's messages of Anya being suddenly called up by her teacher. 

You type but jolt as Miss Chelser calls your name, "Emma Webley? Emma Webley please come up here, you were requested to be the first one to play the game." 

You hear your boyfriend mutter in confusion, your heart stutters as the classroom looks at you and anxiety build up from the attention. Ella grabs your hand in comfort. 

==> Follow your orders kid

==> Stand up and get up there

You stand.

Breathing deeply as you feel everyone's eyes on your person, anxiety buiding up slowly but you trudge on towards the front where Miss Chelser already had the laptop on and running. 

"What? Why does  _she_ have to be the first one going?" You could hear the many complaints, Breck's complaint clearer than the others seeing as he was actually near you. ' _I am a THEY you uncultured swine_ ' You thought briefly but the laptop's desktop takes most of your attention as you see it. 

This was,  _what the hell there's an Echidna browser and Pesterchum on here what_. 

"Quiet down!" Chelser ordered before handing you a disc, your stomach drops as you rexognize the different but similar symbol. "Here you go, the developer told me that you'd know what to do when the disc is in." 

_What_

==> Put it in 

==> Start the game

You put it in, it's probably a fan made thing, a...

Loading SERVER PLAYER server disc... 0%

"Ems!" Ella suddenly yells, standing up and running to you, phone clutched in hand and pale as a sheet.

"Miss Turner, what do you think you're doing?" Chelser's sharp tone was ignored as Ella goes to your side to show Jhey's plight and suddenly you realize just as the screen loaded unnaturally fast, _this was not a fan made thing_.  

"This is a _server player disc, oh fuck_!" You said, louder than you should have as Chelser reprimands you but Ryan, Maddi and Ella pale and gasp.

Connection established... 100%  
W e l c o m e t o S C H O B

The screen loads and...

There's Anya, after months of video calls and pictures sent to each other you could easily identify your other moirail and- there's Jhey, right at the side sitting down but looking scared as Anya looked pale and sick. Something you shared at the moment.

"Miss Webley, Miss Turner just what is going on here?!" Miss Chelser asks annoyed and a little concerned as she sees your pale, disbelieving looks. Your classmates are talking up a storm as you take out your phone and type to the chat, watching Mr. P (Anya's dad), barge into the room, taking a picture and sending it. 

She knows what to do, and so do you. 

"Emma, Ella, are you two okay?" Asks NOURAH KAJAK, your female Indian classmate, her long black hair tied into a pony tail like usual and glasses glinting from her spot in front. She was a nice girl, preppy but wears black most of the time and was a feminist, she was the other person that stood by you when Breck mouthed bullshit and Alex joked about, much to your annoyance. 

"Fine?  _Fine?_ Nope, not fine, not fine at all!" Ella all but wails, as you focus on dropping the alchemiter into the middle of Anya's classroom, watching the chaos it created. 

"What's wrong?"

"We're all going to die!" Ella says, tone between hysterical, cheerful, scared and more. 

On cue the ground on their words,  _the ground trembles a bit_. 

You share a glance with Ella as your classmates panic, "Earth tremors?" Chelser gasps as the ground shakes. 

" _Meteors!_ " A classmate gasps out, holding up their phone, "Meteors are appearing in the atmosphere and headed towards Earth, look at the news, the internet, it's there!" 

Instantly everyone has their phones out as the world goes into chaos, you, Ella, Ryan and Maddi share a desperate look. Live streams play out loudly from their phones, ipods, ipads,  _laptops_ , as the world reported at the sighting of meteors in space.

_The Reckoning has begun, the Earth was doomed_. 

Chelser stands firm, visibly calming herself, "Everyone evacuate to the gym!" She commanded but is surprised as you protest, loudly. 

"No!  _Don't_ evacuate into the gym, everyone needs to stay here and wait." You yell out, wincing as the reprecussion comes to the shouts and yells from your classmates. 

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"   
"Webley's lost it!"  
"Why?!" 

You nudge at Ella as you focus back on Anya, you were the server player,  _Anya needed to get into the game first_. You help her fling the chairs away, to make room for the totem lathe, you watch Anya trying to rally her panicking classmates with Jhey helping her. 

"Look, it's hard to explain but if you want to survive, you stay in this classroom and wait for Ems to connect to our server player!" Ella shouted, "But by all means, go out and die if you want!" They're pissy, scared and panicky. Ryan and Maddi stand up, quickly coming to your side, Jannete follows them hesitantly. 

Breck stands up, glaring at you and Ella, "Fuck this! This is gotta be a prank, I'm leaving!" He shouts, picking up his backpack and exiting the classroom, multiple classmates follow him but some stay but are conflicted to go. Chelser looks at you conflicted as well but goes after the students that tried to leave. 

Tried being the key word. 

" _AAAH WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " 

Screams come from the door as the students run back in, Chelser urging them to come back in with a panicked yell. You dropped the cruxtruder outside Anya's classroom, right beside it in the hall. Though the screams of terror and fear made you drop a mystery item that you found in the game's inventory, a crate, though you dropped it on top of the cruxtruder, releasing the kernalsprite and the timer. 

You look up to see Chelser locking the door to the classroom, multiple students on the floor panting and scared out of their wits, but Breck no where to be seen. 

"What happened?!" 

Before anyone could say anything, a flash of green blinds you for a moment and a scream of fear as well as something hitting the floor.  The screams start again as everyone scrambles from one side of the classroom to the other, Breck had appeared in thin air and a flash of green and was running to join the others and huddle in fear as you look up, stunned at what you see. 

" _THE FUCK IS THAT?!_ " 

Ella screeches in fear, hiding behind Maddi, " _ **DEVIL SNAAAKE!**_ ****"

In front of you at the end of the classroom was a giant snake-like being, white as snow and hissing menazingly, bright green tongue flickering out. It had no eyes, fangs sharp and coiled as if to attack at any moment, it was as big as Maddi  _who was 5'8_ and was twice as long. 

You know what this creature was. 

"Fuck, that's our first guardian." You blurt out, to the confusion of your classmates and to Ella's horror. 

Ella whimpers, "Of course,  _of course_ our first guardian is a giant  _fucking satanic minion of the devil!_ " They wail, you don't blame them seeing as you were just as afraid of spiders as they were of snakes. 

"First,  _Frist guardian?_ " Chelser asks you lowly, eyeing the omnipotent snake in fear and way but was in front of you all, acting as a shield between the snake and you. 

You give her a exasperated look, "I'll explain later but basic thing is, that thing is omnipotent and I don't think it wants us to leave." The snake hisses louder, as if in agreement. Then in a flash of green light it teleported away, leaving your classmates gaping "Right."

Ryan gets your attention, showing his phone. And you pale as you read through the lastest messages. 

* * *

PsychoHell: EMS YOU GLORIOUS BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO

MindCrack: what what's wrong

PsychoHell: they dropped something on the cruxtruder, a crate

PsychoHell: it's fucking fillED WITH SYLLADEXES, CARDS AND SHIT

JestDroll: WHAT

PandaArt: i snatched the pictionary modus! its awesome :OOO

RealZeal: Emma put in the client disc quick! We got the thing ready!

PsychoHell: SHIT WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME 2:19 MINUTES EMS

KilledKarma: HAAAALP DEVIL SNAKE DEVIL SNAKE FIRST GAIRDOAN

BookedGenre: What???

PsychoHell: EMS THE DESIGNX AND THE PUNCH CARD HURRY!!

BookedGenre: Oh shit, Emma get Anya into the game first! Hurry up!

TalkBeenary: SHOT HOL OBN

PsychoHell: wait where the fuck is our sprite

PandaArt: AAAAAAAAAH

PsychoHell: FUCK METROR EMS 

* * *

You curse loudly, focusing back on the laptop and your classmates crowd around you to watch what you're doing, you're ignoring them as you put down the punch designx and search through the inventory for the card. "Shit, shit shit _shit_!" Chelser doesn't bother to scold your language as she too watches Ans panicking, screaming at her classmates to get out of the way as she takes the cruxite into her arms and flail at you for the card.

You find it, flinging it out. It lands on a classmate's hands and she screams, Ans yells at her, the classmate throws the card at her and she fumbles a bit before jamming it into the totem lathe. 

"C'mon Ans, c'mon, 1 minute 19 seconds." You grip at the laptop, as you zoom out as far as you could to Anya's school, watching the surroundings glow brighter at the incoming meteor. Most students that were outside scramble inside and you see Anya's teacher tug them in, face wide with fear and mouth open in a probably scream. " _Alchemize the object._ "

You jolt as KENNETH SHANOTH, a pale boy with brown hair and braces, he doesn't say much, preferring to keep quiet unless it was very important but talked more with people he liked. He wasn't a close friend but he was a good guy, and somehow he had come close enough to ask you a question you couldn't ignore. 

"What happens if they don't, alchemize, the object?" 

You gulp, your heart beating with the timer as it timed down. "They die, the meteor hits, they don't survive." You ignore the symphony of noise from your classmates as they ask questions as well, Ryan, Ella and Maddi do a great job protecting you and the laptop as your classmates clamor to get their hands on it. 

Miss Chelser scolds them though and forces them to stop.

"Miss Chelser, where's the client disc? We're going to need that soon." Maddi asks, looking at Chelser seriously, she frowns but brings out another disc and gives it to Maddi who gives it to you. 

As soon as Ans was in the medium you would switch the discs and connect with Ali and Kev, who told you they were ready to connect any time.

You look at your classmates, "Clear the area, we need room for those machines! After Ans enters, we're next so we need to make sure the machines fit and are nearby. If we don't, say good bye to living." Ella seemed to have recovered from her phobia of snakes, strongly urging the others to follow your lead. 

Ryan takes your attention, "30 seconds Ems, _look!_ " 

You look back, relieved to see Anya standing on the alchemiter but your heart drops as you see she was looking at her object in confusion. It was... 

A keyboard?

It looked to be it, a keyboard. 

"Ans,  _hurry!"_

* * *

==> Be Anya of the Present

You are now Anya of the Present. 

It has been a tiring night for you, and it was going to be even  _more tiring_ from now on as your blood rushed and stress on your shoulders as you looked at your alchemized object; a dark blue glowing keyboard. Around you, your classmates are in a similar state of panic and chaos but their shouting about the meteor  _is not helping_. 

"ANYA HURRY!"  
"FUCK PANTELLE BILIS NA HOI!!"   
"PATAY NA TA TANAN!" 

You growl and clutch at the keyboard, not having any other idea, as Jhey screams at you. "ANYA, 15 SECONDS!" 

You raise the keyboard above your head, screaming and closed your eyes tightly. Your classmates watch you as you bring the keyboard down. 

**_CRACK_ **

And snap it in half with your knee. Things start glowing,  _everything_ starts glowing. 

And--

* * *

==> Be Emma of the Present

You watch the screen turn white, "YES!" You cheer, laughing a bit hysterically as your moirail successfully entered the Medium. 

"Go Anya!"   
"Way to go!"  
"That was close, now it's our turn; Ems put the disc in!" 

You nod at Maddi, watching them and Ella help your classmates make room for the incoming machinery. You message at Kev and Ali, telling them that you were putting the client disc in. 

You take out the server disc, briefly surprised on how the program doesn't go away but ignore that in favor of putting in the client one and cheer at the now loading screen. 

"It's loading! Get ready everyone, it's our turn to survive!" 

* * *

==>Return to being Anya

You groan as you rub your eyes, the glowing got so bright you were temporarily blind for the moment. 

You blink as you adjusted to the brightness of the room again, you see everyone do the same. You hold your snicker as you see your dad draped over the edge of the alchemiter as if hung over. Yeah, it kind of felt like that. 

"Did, did we make it?" Hannan asks hesitantly, you jump from the alchemiter and head outside, ignoring Sir Lasago's protests and look out to your new planet. 

The smell of rain hits your nose and your eyes widen as you look around. Rain clouds over the horizon, giant spires of crystals _everywhere_. 

_The Land of Crystal Spires and Rain_ greets you with wide arms, your classmates gasp as they go outside the classroom to see the sight. 

"Where... the fuck are we." Benjamin asks, looking wide eyed and over the edge to the grassy blue ground. You weren't that high up, you were on an island ish area, with a moat surrounding you and crystal spires towering like a giant forest on one side. 

You answer, "LOCSAR, or The Land of Crystal Spires and Rain, or, I think it's called that. We'd need to check the laptop but I'm 99% sure that's what this planet is called." 

Benjamin looks at you just as the rest of them do, "This  _planet_." He repeats, disbelief in his tone. You smirk at him. 

"Yeah, anyway, is everyone okay? I... wait..." Your eyes widen in realization, "Where's our kernalsprite?!" 

Faith deadpans at you, "Kernal what."

You snap at her, "The glowing ball thing that came out of  _that_ ," you motion towards the cruxtruder, "Did someone throw something into it? Did it prototype?" You demanded, only to be answered by Jhey's scream back inside. 

"JHEY!" 

You rush back in, only to falter as you stare disbelievingly at what Jhey was screaming about. 

"SPIIIDER!!" She shrieks, your other classmates shrieking with her as your newly prototyped  _Spidersprite_ , greets you with clicks pf its mandables. 

You groan, "It prototyped with the giant spider in the trash can, of  _course_!" 

Sir Lasago shrieks and  _throws an iPad at it_ , "No- _DON'T!_ " You try to scream, only to cover your eyes at it  _prototyped again_. 

What?

You look back to see... Spidersprite, but this time, more humanoid, wearing glasses and holding the iPad, typing into it. 

` **Aaalrighty then~!** ` chirped Spidersprite in a cheerfully male voice that was somewhat similar to  _Benjamin's voice_. 

Benjamin whirls at Sir Lasago, "Sir that was  _my_ iPad!" 

Your teacher looks at him in apology, "I-I'm sorry, it was the closest thing to me!" He cried out. 

` **Yes, yes it was. And your iPad was open to that advanced programming app you recently downloaded to thanks for that Bench!** `Spidersprite laughed, ` **Call me Code, Spidersprite is such a handful.** ` 

You laugh hysterically, " _Code!_ A programming, spider guide, that's what we got,  _great!_ No offense Code really but,  _I am so fucking TIRED_!" You shrill, "That, that was so fucking stressful, I think, fuck,  _I need_ , I need a  _break_." You stumble back, luckily your dad was near enough to catch you before you fell to the ground. 

Sounds of concern enter your ears but its muffled as your eyes lidded and the adrenaline is quickly draining, "Jus' follow Jhey, or Code." You slur before blacking out. 

...

Only to wake up to a room of bright red that looked eerily like your room, only red, and... you're in bright purple pajamas.

You sit up, mind numb as you go to the window and peer out, only to slam your back against the wall beside the window. You laugh hysterically, again, "Derse! of course, I wake up,  _on Derse!_ " You whimper as you slide down, faintly greatful your Derse pajamas did not involve a skirt or dress like Jade, but were only pants like Rose and Dave. You hated skirts and dresses. 

You bury your head into your arms, "Okay, okay, the game-real. Doc Scratch, apparently real. I'm... in the game." You say slowly. 

It doesn't really help your nerves a lot, but alright. 

You look out the window again, you see Derse below, or at least, it's moon. You look around and see that your tower had two other spheres connected to it. You later find out that there were twelve towers on the moon, each tower with three sphere heads, each containing a Derse dreaming student. 

You notice however right now at the moment, something on your wrist. You peel back your long sleeve and stare in shock at the symbol that was on your wrist. 

_Blood._

The Blood Aspect Symbol stared right back at you as you stared at it.

"Well fuck, I'm with Karkat and Kankri."

* * *

==> Be Ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, it's a bit rushed I think but I think things went well.   
> At any rate, this is gonna a be a...   
> Difficult session, to say the least. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are not going to expect a few things here. BUT! Here it is! Chapter 3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

==> Be Ella

You are now ELLA TURNER. 

You-... Hold that thought one moment. 

You crouch low against the soot, not minding when your clothes stained in the ash and dust but you are luckily wearing a GAS MASK that was originally drawn and alchemized by a close friend. You take out one of your various daggers and wait.

**_YRAARRGGH_ **

You jump into action, flinging yourself towards the  _ACHERON_ Underling, dodging the burst of FIRE and the BEAM OF DANGEROUS LIGHT from the game enemy, through the gas mask you smell the pleasant aroma of BLUEBERRY. Your vision is clear and your aim is true despite the terrible SMOG that permeated the air even this far underground. 

The Acheron is quick to fall from your might, you are victorious and gather the grist that comes from the easy fight. 

"Tom must have missed a few things when scouting this area." You mumble to yourself, squinting at the black stone around you, boots crunching against the soot. 

Currently, you were deep within LOSAM with your TEAM. Or, well, most of your team. 

Where were they anyway?

"Jannete! Faith! Where are you guys?" You call out into your COMMUNICATIVE DEVICE, that you alchemized into your gas mask. 

It buzzed to life and a familiar voice sounds out. " _We're in the hall, waiting for you. Caught Faith trying to sneak out on her own again._ " You groan, something that Jannete would share with you had she not groaned as well earlier. 

"Ugh, hold on, I'll be there in a moment." You look around the giant room before dismissing it, the others of the team would come and explore it later after dealing with the HORDE OF MINIONS on the surface. They were fine despite their rocky start at the beginning, though the same could be said to you all. 

You exit the room and catch up with two of your teammates. Jannet and Faith, your classmate and Anya's classmate. 

You give Faith a look as she stubbornly looks away, trying to look innocent. "What? I did nothing wrong." You frown and scoffed, yeah right. She was always up to something, and it was not a good thing in most cases of the time. You didn't like dealing with her but your moirail needed a break from her stupid shenanigans, she was still on her PROHIBITION from her 'LITTLE STUNT' a few weeks ago. 

You snort to yourself, 'Little' your ass. Her actions... they damn near well killed everyone, and she wasn't the only one but they were being dealt with accordingly. 

"Tch, let's just find the door and hear the quest." 

That was the top priority right now, to hear and possible clear the quest and speak with the denizen that was half-awake on LOSAM. After that, you would go back to the others, report on what it is and then focus on that quest like CLOCKWORK. 

If Emma was here, they would be ecstatic at your accidental use of a pun, much to your unamusement. 

The three of you venture deeper into the dark tomb, you and Jannete making sure Faith was in your line of sight. Whenever she looked like she was about to book it, you remind her that you were the LEADER of this whole operation for a GOGDAMN REASON. Not just because your moirails trusted you the most. 

Soon enough you arrive at the LAIR of YOUR DENIZEN. LOSAM was the planet for you and your team, just as the other planets were for the others and their team. Right now, everyone was focused on completing their planet's UNLOCKING QUEST to UNLOCK the NEXT PLANET that they NEEDED.

Kev and his team were on LOPAI on their own mission for their denizen as well, Jhey and her team were on LOMAD. 

You hope they're doing okay.  

You breath in deeply, Faith and Jannete by your side and even Faith seems apprehensive about this, which she should. 

You push through the black and red door, the big decorative stone slabs open easily from your touch. You heard it was the same with the others, anyone else without your ASPECT or those without the same Aspect could not even hope to open the doors, not unless they had the denizen's permission. 

The three of you enter, the UNBEARABLE HEAT of BOILING MAGMA assualts the three of you. You huff, your heat-proof suits that you've alchemized quells the heat but you can clearly still feel the temperature, at the corner of your vision, Faith hisses and falls to her knees, almost scampering to get out but Jannete stops her. 

Even though you didn't like her, she needed to be here, Maddi had told you that three of the same Aspect  _must_ enter the lair during the first time, no more, no less. Their meeting with CETUS on LOCSAR had been quite the harrowing event when it happened, and even more for the other encounters at the beginning. 

You would have preferred TOM or someone else from the team, but Faith needed to be kept a close eye on for her actions. 

The magma in the chamber moves as your denizen awakens to greet you, you desperately ignore the lower half of your denizen becase it reminds you too much of the  _devil minions known as SNAKES_. 

You breath in deeply again, if only to regain your lost breath of awe as your denizen fully rises from below to  _loom_ over the three of you, the stone doors behind you close with a firm sound and Faith is whimpering but keeping quiet as HEPHAESTUS, DENIZEN of TIME, began to speak to you and the others. 

You are ELLA TURNER, LEADER of the TIME PLAYERS and FUTURE ROGUE of TIME, you are in for a _LONG_ QUEST. 

==> Be Kevin

* * *

You cannot be Kevin because Kevin is too busy dealing with certain problems at the moment.

==> Alright. Be Jhey then

* * *

You also cannot be Jhey because she is also far too busy dealing with similar problems! Besides, this is clearly the future, why not be someone from the present? 

==> Fine!

==> Be Kev of the Present

* * *

You are now KEVIN TAKAMARU. And right now... you are in one hell of a situation. 

You are the CLASS PRESIDENT of your class, your friend ALISON CONNER, is worryingly looking over your shoulder and at the screen as you stand in front of the class with a LAPTOP in front of you and your TEACHER handing you the DISCS. 

It was just earlier when you and Ali found out that the end of the world was currently undergoing, and even earlier when your teacher MISS HELEN MURPHY, came into the room with said laptop and the package containing the three discs. 

The room is tense and filled with fear as not too long ago, you tried to explain what the game really was when Miss Helen called you up to play the game. She and your other classmates scoffed before trying to leave in a hurry when the meteors came into place and just like that, the First Guardian Snake appeared and teleported them back, hissing threateningly at anyone that tried to leave. 

Right now, you were focused on getting Emma and their class into the game, you might not know much about the comic itself but the game was interesting and you frequently asked Anya on the mechanics so you know what to do. After getting them into the game, it was going to be your turn. 

Your class is quick to obey as the giant snake patrolled in front of the classroom and guarded the exits, and your classroom was too high up for any of them to consider jumping down to the ground, not without the help of trees but recently the tree branches had been cut down so that was out and you suspect that even if you tried, the snake would still teleport you back. 

"What else do we need to do?" You look at your VICE PRESIDENT, KONO KALAKAUA. She was an army-raised girl that had previously stayed in Hawaii but moved when her mother moved via work, she had tan skin and straight black hair and was typically wearing her army jacket, jeans and boots. She was a close friend to you and Ali, "We can't just sit here Kevin, my mom is worried,  _very_ worried." She hissed to him quietly. 

You frown, "There's not much we can do Kono, that snake won't let any of us leave and even if we did we'd be dead by tomorrow. No one can stop the Reckoning, and the army can't do anything to the snake; it's omnipotent and omniscient, you can't kill it, not normally." You replied back, putting down the cruxtruder in the middle of Emma's classroom, watching them and the others order the classmates around. 

Kono gave him an angry look, "So what, we just sit here? And, and do nothing?" 

"What about my parents? Our families?" Pleaded your CLASS SECRETARY and another close friend, PETER DAMIEN. He had auburn hair, pale skin with dark freckles and recently this year he's been wearing braces, he looks at you with teary green eyes, "Are we, are we just going to leave them behind?" 

You bit your lip, your chest aching as you  _know_ that it was true. 

You were going to be leaving behind everything, your parents, your siblings, they'd be  _dead_ and you would  _live_ but... "I'm sorry but there's nothing else we can do, whatever this is, it chose us and... I don't think we have a choice in this." You admitted softly.

Peter looks heartbroken and Kono looks furious. 

Ali is silent but she takes over the controls over the laptop when you refuse to move, oh  _god_ you'd be leaving your  _family behind you-_

You choke back a sob. 

Why? Why was this happening? 

* * *

==> Be Jhey

You are now JHEYUSSE VICENTE and  _by god you are panicking._

Your BEST FRIEND ANYA has FAINTED! There's a glowing SPIDER THING WITH AN IPAD and your unconscious friend has left you and it in charge!

"What do we do Jhey?" Hannan asks, looking at Anya worriedly. Her DAD, JC, moved her from the floor and on a mattress one of your classmates brought with them and was staying by her side.

"I, uh." You try hard and remember what Anya, Emma and Ella told you about the game, you thought it was interesting but you like to draw the characters of Homestuck rather than pay attention to the lore of the webcomic's riduclous game, which, by now, might have been a bad idea.

` **I suggest you arm yourselves.** ` says Code, floating about with your classmates avoiding him. Your eyes widen as you remember. 

"What? Why?" Bain asks, one of the few that's not inching away from the glowing ghost-ish spidersprite.

"Grab sticks, anything that can be used as a weapon, and hurry." You say before Code can reply, you open the cabinet and grab the few WOODEN ARNIS STICKS and hand them out to Hannan, Bain, Benjamin and to yourself, you bite your lip as you notice the fact you were nearly all weaponless. 

Benjamin looks at the stick in confusion, "Why do we need to arm ourselves?" He asks you and Code. 

` **Because soon you will encounter the Underlings, the game's enemies. They will provide you with more grists and the like.** ` Code chirps, grinning eerily with his weird spider-mouth, you shiver. 

"Game e-enemies?" Sir Lasago asks hesitantly, still afraid of Code. 

**_CRASH_ **

" _AAAAAAAAH!!!!!_ "   
" _PUTANG INA UNSA MANA??!!!!!_ " 

You all jump and flinch as suddenly the right glass door of your classroom were  _broken into_ , you grip the wooden stick firmly as the IMP UNDERLING steps inside, snarling menacingly. You know some of the enemies, you've drawn a few of them but you never thought you'd see them in real life! They were much more menacing in real life!

"Imp!" You say as your classmates scramble to get to the otherside of the room and avoid the TAR IMP, which had... a multiple arms and a spider-like features, you whimper but steel yourself. If you were going to survive, you needed to defeat the imp and get more grist for weapons!

Sir Lasago and the others gasp as you,  _you_ of all people, the most un-violent of the room, the pacifist artist,  _ran at the imp_. You raised the stick and  _swinged_. 

**_BLAM_ **

You continue to hit the imp, ignoring the sudden appearance of a dark health bar that appeared above the imp along with its name. You wince as it shrieks, it was loud- _AH!_  

You're knocked back painfully as it swings at you, you panic at the feeling of yourself _hurt_ and you see the _claw marks_ on your arms are actually  _bleeding_.  _It **hurts** so bad_. 

"JHEY!"

The imp jumps at you but is hit by Benjamin who has decided to join you in battle, the imp is nearly half dead says the health bar, you gasp in pain as your arms throbbed. Suddenly Hannan is there along with Bain, sticks ready as the three gang up on the imp. 

Sir Lasago manages to get you back, panicking as he looks over your arms. 

"Let me see, let me,  _I'm a doctor I can help_." JC hisses irritably as he shoves his way through the concerned classmates, a kit in his hands, "No wonder Anya told me to grab my shit." He mutters to himself as he takes your arm, you hiss as he looks over it. 

" _We did it!_ " You hear as suddenly they cheer, "It's dead! It disappeared and... left this weird sh- _oh god it's gone_." Bain rambles as he probably touched the grist that came out of the imp. 

` **Good job, sloppy work, but good job** ` Code says, you almost forgot he was there, suddenly he's between you and Anya's father. You shriek in surprise then in pain as your arms throbbed again, ` **You got hurt, let me take care of that** ` he says, ignoring JC's protests, he glows brightly and a beam comes from one of his eyes and hits you. 

You blink at the feeling, it felt warm, safe, you look down and gasp as the claw marks close in the healing light. You look up and see your own health bar that's being healed. 

Code moves away with a sense of smug satisfaction as you move your arms normally, feeling no pain, JC looks it over and then looks at the sprite, about to say something before said sprite began to talk again. 

` **You might want to arm yourselves better than this, at this rate, you're all going to fail. And some wake the Knight please, you'll need her advice just as you'll need mine.** ` Code said, looking pointedly at Anya. 

Knight?

 _Her Class_. 

"Knight? What does that mean?" Benjamin inquired, noticing it as well.

` **It means what it means Mage, it means what it means. Incoming by the way.** `

**_CRASH_ **

" _THERE'S MORE OF THEM?!_ " Screeched KATE DEMUNDO, she was the CLASS VICE PRESIDENT. Black hair and thin figure with pale-ish skin, she was quickly corralling the others away from the sudden appearance of more imps! The whole class scrambled towards the other side of the room again, Sir Lasago urging them to do so and indirectly corralling Anya's Dad with them.

Five more imps broke through the left glass door, dangerously near your sleeping friend! And by the looks of things, there were more beyond the door! What?! Was it suppose to be this hard at the beginning?!

" _Pupuntay sila para kay Anya!_ " Ampong gasped unhelpfully, you were more than prepared to jump recklessly towards her defense and JC looked like he was about to stampede through the scared students and join you. Benjamin, Hannan and Bain readied their sticks for battle.

* * *

==> Be ????  

You are now...

Who are you? 

You can't seem to... remember...

Everything is fuzzy, and unintelligible at the moment.

You don't know who you are.

Who are you?

You don't know.

You look around. It, it seems familiar. You can't put a finger on it. You look up to the purple sky and wonder what is going on.

Wait.

The surroundings have changed somehow. It is unfamiliar, you don't know where this is. 

Suddenly you're not alone? 

There are people behind you, they're scared, and... they look different somehow?  _What_ are they? They look, soft, like they haven't seen a lick of battle, look there, those three young somethings, they're holding their sticks wrong, or at least, not as effectively as they should be. 

They seem concerned over. Oh, you look down and you see another strange person, alien? They were unconscious it seems, and dangerously near some other strange alien beings that were deemed the enemy by the other soft-looking aliens. Yes, these seemed more menacing and prone to violence. 

They're advancing, their sights on the sleeping young thing. Some aliens don't look like they approve at that and attack, the male and older looking alien seems especially furious, uncaringly shoving the other younger aliens aside in trying to get to the sleeping one, does he know her? Or, well, it looks like a her, you think it's a her. 

" _YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!_ " He roared threateningly, beating away an enemy that tried to grab at her. Daughter?

The other pitifully armed young aliens seemed to be in an agreement with him, trying to protect the sleeping one who fails to stir at the moment. 

This seems somewhat familiar, if a bit different, the older male's rage is something you've seen before but on a different face... you think, it's still fuzzy. 

At any rate, more enemies seem to be pouring in, causing mayhem as the others scream and try to defend themselves. 

A lot of them get hurt and in the mayhem and chaos, the older male was knocked out, the other defending aliens hurt and the sleeping one along with the protective but now unconscious older male were whisked away, kidnapped by the enemy. 

You follow them, hearing a wail of sorrow behind you, you frown but continue to follow the admittedly small but dangerous enemy.

You wonder what will happen. 

* * *

==> Be Emma of the Present

"Hurry! Find the punched card!" You scream, head out the window as you see the incoming meteor. 

This seemed wrong, rushed, this was,  _insane_ , the whole thing! 

It seemed too fast, didn't John and the others have more time to goof around in the game than this?! You have no idea, but you would have to think later on when you were safe in the inciphisphere! However, the punched capthalogue card was dropped somewhere in the room! It wasn't Ella's fault, she was pushed by Breck in all the scrambling around trying to catch the damned thing!

Ali, Kev seemed to have dropped away for some reason, Ali wouldn't say, dropped the crate of sylladexes and cards earlier on the cruxtruder, and the jittering kernalsprite exited. (You managed to secure the WALLET MODUS, score) You had anticipated this and thought quickly, throwing a crystal candle, that was still lit and was in the classroom because someone wanted a BLUEBERRY SCENT in the classroom today. 

You had thrown the candle into the sprite, turning it into CandleSprite! Though it almost didn't work when the sprite jittered out of the way but luckily another friend of yours caught it and threw it back at the sprite, prototyping it. 

She was LESLIE ZANTAV, she was a tall person with olive skin and black hair, and via puberty, she had zits on her face and had braces fitted on her teeth. She was already tall now but with puberty incoming closely for her, you wonder how tall she was going to be then. 

Anyway, your original plan was to prototype it as fast as possible, before the medium and before it got to anything that would make it powerful and more. Just as you were about to prototype it again with a random object that was the nearest thing to you, it disappeared and you forgot about it as you caught on how dangerously close the meteor was coming. 

"FOUND IT!" ADAM NOLAN shouted, throwing it towards Ryan. He had light brown skin, a disco curly afro and wore glasses and hoodies, he was part of the meme squad and spoke pure memes when encountering with Ryan, Ella or anyone else that spoke meme. 

Ryan fumbled but caught it, carving the totem, "MADDI!" He warned, throwing it towards them since they were the nearest to the alchemiter, they caught it, slamming it down as both Els and you quickly climbed the giant machine to get the alchemized object. 

"A  _tea cup_?" You both blurted out, looking at the small dark green object. 

"SMASH IT!" Janette shouted out, panicked eyes looking out of the window, "EMMA, ELLA SMASH THE DAMN CUP!" 

Agreeing shouts are heard as the meteor comes dangerously closer and closer. For once, Miss Chelser is ignoring the frequent use of language and was encouraging it. 

Ella takes the cup in hand,  _and._

_**CRASH** _

Everything turns white.

* * *

  ==> Be Ali of the Present

"Yes! Kevin I got them in, it's our turn now!" You cheer as you are now ALISON CONNER.

It's been a stressful day but everything was going to be okay! 

Right?

You look and see your best friend smiling weakly, eyes red rimmed as he tries to stand strong. 

You frown, the question earlier really messed him up huh? You forgot he was actually close to his family unlike you and half of the others.

You try to say something, only to be interrupted by Peter.

"U-Uh, Alison? Is, is that thing supposed to be doing that?" He stutters, motioning towards the white snake who is...

What?

* * *

==> Be Anya 

You breath in deeply as you look out the window, biting your lip before braving yourself.

You can't really stay inside, and you don't know how to wake back up. Besides... something was calling out to you. You have a suspicion on what it is, but it's an unnerving thought.

You take take another breath before leaping out of the window, instinctively closing your eyes for the feeling of falling to your death... but, it never came because you are your dream self who can fly and you feel dumb because you're curled up into a little ball in the air and whimpering like a little child. 

Fuck. 

You pry your eyes open and you make the mistake of looking down- _aaand there's your fear of heights kicking in ahahaha_. Your gut is heavy as you look down, your stiff as a board as you ignore both urges to go back into your tower room or go back into curling like a child.

You just... do what you usually do in situations that make you inevitably uncomfortable or scared; you ignore the hell out of it and press on and breakdown later. 

You look around.

Ignoring the fear of heights and all, this was pretty cool, flying in the air like this. Your intake of air is shaky, and you float a bit higher but this time you aren't looking down. You instead... look up. 

_And instantly your bombarded with something else as the **Horrorterrors speak with you.**_

_**You are so out of it, you don't know what's going on with your surroundings.** _

* * *

 You have followed the enemy who have captured the sleeping one and the older male to a strange new land, purple was the main color of it and you frown at the excessive use of the color but you admit, it somewhat suits the place. 

The enemy is quickly met with a black-shelled fellow, they seem proud before they are ordered to detain the male alien but leave the sleeping alien. The black shelled alien sneers at it, before taking out a regi-sword and  _plunges it_ into the chest of the sleeping alien. 

You are filled with shock as bright red bleeds from her, she,  _she bleeds a bright red hue??_

Wait, why does that fill you with shock? 

Nevermind that. It seems that the black one is satisfied from the death of the now dead wriggler. 

Suddenly it takes out a small communicative device and speaks into it, telling it how the 'Knight was dead, the Blood's been spilled'. 

But suddenly, the alien growls in what seems to be anger and looks up. You follow his vision and to your shock,  _there_ , high in the black black sky, was the previously dead but still dead sleeping alien wriggler girl? But she seemed to be dressed in purple clothing and was seemingly preoccupied with staring into the endless void of the black sky. 

You hear a bark of order to kill the alien girl, and before you could do anything, which you doubt you could thinking about it later, a black spear with a red head _stabs_ her, once again, right through the chest. 

* * *

 _ **You gasp as** the Horrorterrors cease speaking to you_ and release their hold on you. 

You blink in confusion, only to find something _painful_  in your chest-- 

You look down and cough roughly, a little blood escapes your mouth as you see the spear right through your chest. You start to fall.

You were dead before you hit the ground.

* * *

 _ **You gasp as** the Horrorterrors cease speaking to you_ and release their hold on you. 

You blink in confusion, only to find something strange in your chest--

And you wake up, in the arms of your dad and back in the classroom. 

Everyone seemed to be shocked at something, you blink as you looked around before zoning in at the pile of weapons and the tons of grist lying around. 

"Uh..." 

You recieve the attention of everyone in the room, "What happened while I was out?"

Jhey seemed to be very relieved to see you awake, "Anya! You're okay!" She cried out, clutching-- _was that a scythe???_

"Okay, wha the hell happened while I was on Derse?!"

* * *

 

You panic as you see the now once again dead wriggler  _falling_ , she lands somewhere in a sick  _crack_. 

You wince and stay silent to mourn her a bit even though you didn't know who she was or what she was. 

You hear a groan and blink, before you look behind you and gape as the _previously dead_   _girl_ began to sit up, still bleeding. 

"Wha?" She says to herself, only to stare at the blood on her hands and the blood surrounding her. She looks underneath her clothes and you both blink as the blood slowly disappears until it was as if it was never there in the first place.

"I... Did, did I die?" You hear her ask, "I'm dead, aren't I?" She moves to stand up, you unconsciously help her. "Wait, who?" She asks before she looks at you and you blink as you stare into her eyes. 

Her dead and white, white eyes that held seeminly no pupils. (Upon further inspection and observation later on, there were pupils but they were faded and so very light grey they were white.)

She gasps, taking her hand away from your grip. Your not really offended but you stare at her strangely, "D- _Dammek_ _?_ " 

You tilt your head in confusion, "No, I am The Cherished... or at least, I think I am. It's coming slowly but I don't remember much." You admit, though you are curious on who this 'Dammek' was, seemed like a troll's wriggling name. 

" _What in the hell,_ is going on here." You both snap your head towards the same-sounding voice and see the other previously-dead but same alien from before? Or at least, in the other's perspective, see themselves?

She was still wearing those bright purple clothing, still stained with blood but it was disappearing, and in her hands was the very same spear that killed her before. She was flying above you both but lands before her other self, looking straight into her eyes but glancing at you in much confusion. 

She, in the purple clothing points to her, "Your dead, your eyes are gone."

She, in the not purple clothing points to her. "So are yours." 

"So we're both dead, and now I guess we're in the dream bubbles, great! Fucking fantastic, but who's the Dammek-looking adult troll?" She asks, pointing to you. 

"I am The Cherished, who might you two be?" 

They both look at each other then to you, "Anne Pantell." They chorused, their tones dry as the deserts on Alternia. Hmm. This might be a predicament, but what was that about dream bubbles and being dead? They  _did_ die, you witnessed the event, but...

This might take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't expect THAT did ya? Hahaha, well, I didn't either, somewhat. At any rate, this is going to be a fun thing ain't it? Hahahaha! 
> 
> Till next chapter!


End file.
